galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Eric Olafson, Midshipman 16
Part 16: INTERLUDE: EGIL Egill punched his PDD and tried to call Sif . He wanted to take her home as well. The girl must feel homesick as well. The system however responded. “Receiver PDD is not active. Account Arnske, Sif has been deleted.” A sudden hot flash of guilt and a feeling that something was very wrong came over the Old Norse. He called Sif’s aunt, this time the connection was successful. As soon as the woman saw him she started.” Don’t even get me started on that brat. She took over 12,000 credits from me. The police was here searching the place. She is wanted for Califerm dealing. Haven’t seen the girl in weeks.” She added a few more sentences complaining about the girl and then simply disconnected, before Egill could really say anything. Now the guilt of his neglect felt like a big clump of ice in his stomach pit. He had tremendous psionic abilities, but Pluribus was too big and too busy with billions of minds, Psi shields and even Psi beamed commercial messages for him to isolate the girls mind. Almost simultaneous the Narth and the Saresii reached for his hands and the Narth said. “Let us share our abilities and add them to yours.” The Old man lowered his barriers and defenses and felt the minds of the other two. The mind of Algear was familiar and he had often shared thoughts with the Saresii, but the Narth consciousness was more alien than anything he ever felt. He instantly knew he would only be able to share a minute fraction. The Narth mind simply took over and took the lead. For a brief instant it was as if he was thrown in the middle of a dark room with billions of voices screaming at the same time. The Narth so it appeared was scanning every mind on the planet in less time than a heartbeat using Egill’s mind and familiarity with Sif’s mind. The Narth retracted his hand and leaned back. Both the Saresii and the Human never felt more exhausted in all their lives. Algear tried to remember how to breathe and then swallowed dry.” Until now I thought we Saresii were powerful and talented, this glimpse put it in perspective. We are nothing more than insects compared to that.” The Narth sounded apologetic. “You Saresii have still much time to develop and we are sure you might be able to join us in nine or ten Galactic revolutions.” To Egill he said.” The female mind you are searching is no longer on this planet.” Egill’s shoulders sank.” I have lost her.” “Not so, Egill. Have you not noticed? We have located her mind. She is only 267 light years from here on a planet called Perryton.” The Narth paused then added. “It was easy to miss, one must concede as the mind is not very active and seems asleep.” It took Egill a while to recover and get a clear thought. “I must postpone our trip to Nilfeheim. I must go to Perryton and find the Girl.” The Narth and the Saresii simultaneously responded. “We will assist you of course and come along.” Algear used his PDD and ordered the fastest Saresii Ship to be at his disposal and said. “The Taigona is on her way and land in less than six hours.” Egill thanked his friends with a nod and opening his emotions to them as no words could express the gratitude he felt. Part 17 » Category:Stories